Sweet Strawberry Cake
by Eliorah
Summary: "¡Tú, pequeña molestia, te comiste mi past…! ¡N-no! ¡Espera! ¡Aah!"/ "¿Te hace recordar algo?" "Me recuerda que… todavía me debes un pastel de fresas. Aunque… prefiero uno de cereza en estos momentos, Sa-ku-ra." "¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!" SasuSaku AU/ R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero la trama de este fanfic es toda mía.

**Advertencias:** Si eres una persona religiosa o conservadora puede resultarte ofensivo. Quizás contenga algo de OoC, no estoy segura de ello, es un AU (Universo Alterno). One-Shot.

**Summary: **"¡Tú, pequeña molestia, te comiste mi past…! ¡¡N-no!! ¡Espera! ¡Aah!"// "¿Te hace recordar algo?" "Me recuerda que… todavía me debes un pastel de fresas. Aunque… prefiero uno de _cereza_ en estos momentos, Sa-ku-ra." "¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!"Reprendió casi en un gemido, sonrojándose violentamente.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web.

* * *

**·:S**w**e**e**t S**t**r**a**w**b**e**r**r**y** C**a**k**e**:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**Una** hermosa mujer, de largos y lustrosos cabellos azabaches e igual color de ojos, lavaba tranquilamente la vajilla en su hogar mientras preparaba el almuerzo. El delicioso aroma de la comida ya empezaba a percibirse en el ambiente, hacía todo esto a la vez que tarareaba una cancioncita con una dulce sonrisa en sus rosáceos labios, gesto ya característico en la adorable morena. Dirigió su mirada ónice en dirección a la puerta de la cocina al escuchar el sonido de la entrada principal abrirse, pronto pudo oír las dos voces infantiles anunciando su llegada. Les sonrió contenta al ver aparecer a ambos pequeños en el umbral de la puerta.

.

—Gracias por traer a tu hermanito, Itachi.—agradeció la sonriente y amable mujer.

.

—Hmph, no es nada, Okaa-san.—contestó el niño de aproximadamente doce años.

.

Se dispusieron a almorzar juntos, hoy el esposo de Mikoto había tenido que viajar a Hiroshima por asuntos de la empresa familiar y por tal razón no podía ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela ese día, por lo que ella le pidió a su hijo mayor que trajera al más pequeño con cuidado. Aunque sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, Itachi era un niño sumamente responsable y maduro a pesar de su edad.

.

—Okaa-san, voy a casa de Shisui.

.

—De acuerdo. No regreses tarde ¿Nee?

.

—Hai.—aceptó obedientemente. Mikoto observó como su hijo mayor salía del lugar para visitar a su primo y mejor amigo, así se quedó sola con el más pequeño.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue, Sasuke?—indagó la Señora Uchiha.

.

—¿Hn?—el menor la miró con algo de confusión. Al ver las manos extendidas de su madre lo recordó—¡Ah si!—exclamó infantilmente, tomó su mochila y de ella sacó un papel, el cual entregó a su progenitora.

.

—Que lindo, yo sabía que tus calificaciones serían mejores de lo que esperaba, mi niño.—dijo orgullosa y contenta, le dio un sonoro besito en la mejilla al pelinegro.

.

—Aah, Okaa-san.—musitó avergonzado y mirando en otra dirección, ella rió por lo bajo. Al parecer era cosa de los varones Uchiha eso de apenarse por las muestras de cariño, no eran buenos expresando sus sentimientos, pero si demostrándolos. A veces las palabras sobran.

.

—En el frigorífico hay algo para ti. Tómalo como un pequeño premio.—mencionó, guiñándole un ojo a su adorado hijo. Vio como los ojos del morenito se iluminaron de emoción.

.

El niño se levantó del comedor, fue a abrir la nevera y ahí encontró un gran trozo de pastel de fresas, a la vista se notaba que era exquisito. Sonrió tenuemente y lo sacó de ahí para irlo a poner al comedor y él tomó asiento nuevamente.

.

—Arigato, Okaa-san.—agradeció contento. La azabachada le sonrió dulcemente, acarició el cabello del pequeño y salió de la cocina.

.

Sasuke admiró el pedazo de pastel de merengue con rojas fresas. Cogió un tenedor y tomó un trozo, lo metió en su boca y… Hum… Era aun más exquisito de lo que había imaginado. Cuando se preparaba para tomar otro bocado de ese manjar escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme, por favor?—pidió Mikoto desde la sala.

.

El pequeño Uchiha miró su pastel y luego la puerta. Dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato y se levantó de la silla. Solamente serían unos minutos y podría regresar y terminárselo ¿No?

.

—Ya voy, Okaa-san.—anunció el niño, atendiendo al llamado de su madre y encaminándose al living.

.

Segundos después alguien más entró en la cocina caminando despacito, soltó un adormilado bostezo y restregó uno de sus ojitos con una de sus níveas manos.

.

—¿Okaa-san?—llamó con su fina vocecita, al ver que nadie contestaba abrió sus ojos, mostrando que eran de un precioso verde jade, y buscó con la mirada a su progenitora.

.

La pequeña hizo un tierno mohín con sus rosados labios al no encontrar a su madre allí. La niña de ojos verdes, de escasos tres años, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de ahí y buscar a su mamá en otro sitio cuando, justo frente a sus ojos, divisó algo sobre el comedor que llamó especialmente su atención. Sus labios se entreabrieron formando una amplia sonrisa, sus mofletes se sonrojaron muy suavemente y sus obres esmeralda centellaron de ilusión: Un pastel de fresas… _Su favorito_. Y con el hambre que tenía esa exquisitez parecía caída del mismo paraíso. Sin pensar siquiera que podía ser de alguien más, la niña se acercó al poste, se sentó a la mesa como pudo y comió rápida y ansiosamente el delicioso y muy cremoso pastel.

.

**x.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.x**

**.**

El pequeño Sasuke regresó tranquilamente a la cocina, se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que se hallaba anteriormente con toda la parsimonia del mundo, tomó el tenedor, sin fijarse que no estaba donde lo había dejado, y… Abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles: Derecha, izquierda, arriba, detrás, debajo de la mesa. _Nada_. ¡No estaba! Ni rastros de su pastel ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Si no habían pasado más de cinco miserables minutos y, aun así, su postre había desaparecido "misteriosamente". Pero quién, cuándo, cómo, ¡Porqué! El niño, de apenas ocho años de edad, se sentía completamente frustrado ¿Quién podía haberle hecho eso? Lo único que sabía es que había ido a ayudar a su madre por unos momentos y el pastel ya no estaba.

.

¿Sería… Itachi?

.

No. Recordó que hace rato él se había ido a casa de Shisui, además su aniki no era muy fanático a los dulces que digamos. ¿Su padre? No, además de estar fuera de la ciudad, detestaba los dulces; sólo quedaba una persona en toda la casa capaz de haberle robado el pastel de fresas. Entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojitos azabaches.

.

—Sakura…—susurró, en un tono que asustaría a pesar de provenir de un hermoso niño tan chico todavía.

.

A grandes zancadas el infante pelinegro fue en busca de su _queridísima_ hermanita menor.

.

**x.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.x**

**.**

Pronto consiguió encontrar a su pequeña y _querida_ molestia rosada, la nena jugaba despreocupadamente con unas muñecas en el suelo del living de la residencia de los Uchiha. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y no vio a su madre por ninguna parte, seguro Mikoto debía estar en el segundo piso. Enfocó su mirada nuevamente sobre su hermanita y notó que, como prueba infalible de su "crimen", tenía migas y un poquito de crema del pastel en sus mejillas. Con el ceño fruncido a causa del "enojo" se acercó con pasos decididos hacia la pelirrosa, la cual aún no reparaba en su presencia, ya que estaba bien metida en su juego.

.

—Sakura.—llamó cruzado de brazos, ella lo miró inmediatamente y parpadeó un par de veces al estilo anime—¡Tú, pequeña molestia, te comiste mi past…!

.

—¡¡Sasuke-oniichan!!—chilló a todo pulmón la niña, con gran efusividad y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo como siempre solía hacerlo, como si fuera su osito de peluche favorito.

.

Pero por el impulso que tomó para tirarse sobre él…

.

—¡¡N-no!! ¡Espera! ¡Aah!

.

…_Ambos cayeron al suelo._

_._

A ella poco le importó la caída, igual el pobre niño había soportado todo el golpe, y continuó aferrándose a él con fuerza y cariño mientras sonreía gozosa.

.

—Sasuke-oniichan, Sasuke-oniichan.—repetía la pelirrosa, estrechándolo amorosamente entre sus bracitos.

.

—Su-suéltame… Sakura ¡Suéltame!—decía el niño tratando, inútilmente, de quitársela de encima. Mientras tanto ella seguí diciendo su nombre como si fuera una canción pegajosa… Jo, si continuaba repitiendo su nombre ¡Terminaría por gastarlo!

.

Y es que, Sakura _adoraba_ a su hermanito Sasuke y él, aunque lo negara, también la quería y _mucho. _Bastaba con decir que la primera palabra de Sakura fue "Sauke", que para ella no significaba otra cosa que Sasuke.

.

En ese preciso momento Mikoto bajó por las escaleras con calma y vio a sus hijos menores en el suelo, a ella le pareció adorable como "jugaban" y rápidamente tomó una cámara y, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, capturó ese momento en una linda fotografía.

.

**x.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.x**

**.**

Quince años más tarde…

.

.

Una joven pelirrosada se encontraba en el sótano de su vivienda, arreglando un poco el lugar. De repente se halló con algo interesante en una de las polvorientas cajas de cartón que allí habían, sacó dicho objeto y le sacudió el polvo que lo cubría; sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta que era una foto dentro de un precioso marco de madera. Pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre la imagen: eran ella y su hermano Sasuke cuando estaban pequeños, ella lo abrazaba sonriente y totalmente feliz mientras que él, supuestamente, trataba de escapar. Realmente era una fotografía adorable, pero no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido ese día en que la tomaron. Seguro estaba demasiado pequeña como para acordarse de ello.

.

De pronto sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura y como ese alguien recargaba el mentón entre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro.

.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó la voz masculina. Ella sonrió, no lo había escuchado llegar.

.

—Ordeno un poco este lugar. Hace poco que nos mudamos y aún quedan algunas cajas por desempacar—explicó simplemente—, además he encontrado esta foto.—agregó, mostrándole dicho objeto.

.

El chico se separó un poco de ella, tomó la imagen enmarcada con una de sus níveas manos y la examinó atentamente. Él se quedó pensativo unos minutos, ante su silencio ella decidió hablar:

.

—¿Te hace recordar algo?—indagó.

.

—Hum, la verdad… Sí—admitió con una extraña media sonrisa en su rostro.

.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó intrigada. La chica se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y admiró la sonrisa que tenía el muchacho embozada en los labios, la cual se tornó más visible y retorcida. Ella elevó una ceja extrañada y lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ella, la joven sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente por la cercanía del chico.

.

—Me recuerda que…—empezó a decir, susurrándole provocativamente. La pelirrosa se estremeció al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja—…que todavía me debes un pastel de fresas.—concluyó.

.

—¿Eh?—la ojiverde abrió sus obres, confundida—¿Pastel de fresas?—inquirió sin enterarse de nada. Súbitamente el vago recuerdo de aquella tarde en que les tomaron la fota llegó a su mente—Ah, ya lo recuerdo.—murmuró.

.

—Que bien, porque estaba a punto de decirte que… prefiero uno de _cereza_ en estos momentos, Sa-ku-ra.

.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!—reprendió casi en un gemido, sonrojándose violentamente al sentir como él había tomado entre sus labios su lóbulo y acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa.

.

La joven no pudo decir ni una palabra más, puesto que su _querido hermano_ aprisionó sus rojizos labios en un demandante y pasional beso, al cual ella no hizo más que corresponder de la misma forma, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno.

.

Sabían que lo que hacían estaba _mal_, que era algo _repulsivo_ en opinión de la mayoría, pero no le hacían daño a nadie, así que ¿Qué importaba? No podían evitarlo, se amaban y todos sabemos que en el corazón no se manda.

.

Además, se dice por ahí que lo prohibido el lo más anhelado y placentero…

.

.

…_Y ellos sabían a la perfección que aquello era muy cierto_.

.

.

.

**x.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.. εϊз ::FIN:: εϊз ..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.x**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, se suponía que este one-shot lo subiría el pasado domingo 14 de junio… ¿Porqué?... simple… ¡¡Era mi aniversario en FF. Net!! Siiiiii, Rioko-chan acaba de cumplir un añito de ser escritora aquí en FF(.)net! Como pasa de rápido el tiempo TTωTT

No lo había podido subir por culpa de… ya saben… la Uni ¬o¬, como faltan poquísimos días para los exámenes de fin de semestre nos están metiendo trabajos como si fueran la miseria! òωó

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot… seeeh, incesto de nuevo XD Voy cada vez más perv… ¬ω¬ ff(.)net me ha corrompido!! XD

Pero, que quede claro... el que escriba sobre éste tipo de relaciones no quiere decir que las apruebe. Por lo menos NO en la vida real XD ¡Vamos! esto es ficción jajaja!

Dejenme muchos reviews! Porfaaaaa! Por mi aniversario! TTωTT Reviews plis, que me hacen iluuuu!!! óωòU

Para los que leen mi fic "Amándote de la oscuridad"… Lo siento!!! TTOTT lamento la tardanza! Llevo unas 5 páginas del capítulo úωùUU tengan paciencia plis. Ya saben que yo JAMÁS abandonaré ningún fic, no me agrada para nada esa idea! Tal vez me tarde algunas veces, pero nunca los dejaré a medias!!

Bueno, me despido por el momento…

Dewa Matta!!

NoS LeEmOs En MiS oTrOs FiCs!!

**εϊз)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(εϊз**


End file.
